


(20 Days Of Chub) Bigger Witch Academia

by justanotherbellyfan



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Chubby, Fat - Freeform, Weight Gain, freshman 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbellyfan/pseuds/justanotherbellyfan
Summary: Day 4 is freshman 15. Lotte and Akko get the freshman 15.





	(20 Days Of Chub) Bigger Witch Academia

"I still can't believe we're at Luna Nova!" Akko said to Lotte and Sucy. "I thought with that very unhappy rooster and that creepy forest we'd never make it here!"

"It's not a rooster Akko. It's a cockatrice." Lotte replied.

"It doesn't matter what it is. The point is we made it!" She gleefully chomped down on one of her mothers cookies. That little tin of them was all she had left of her mothers cooking. From here on out it would be nothing but campus food and maybe restaurant food. 

When Akko made plans to go to Luna Nova none of them included the freshman 15. She didn't even think of that. She didn't think of the freshmen 15 on the day she arrived there either. And she didn't notice that she put it on until she saw Lotte struggling with her uniform.

Lotte huffed. Her robe was easy enough to get on. But her little pink belt didn't quite wrap all the way around her pleasantly plump middle. She pulled and tugged but the two ends of the belt didn't meet. Her belly had grown too round. Akko felt bad because Lotte didn't seem to have a clue. 

"I don't think that's going to fit. You're tum tum is to big." She pointed out cheerfully.

Lotte blushed. "That can't be right it fit last week." But she knew it was true she just couldn't admit it vocally. 

"Don't worry I think I got the freshman 15 too." Akko curiously poked her own gut. "I don't know how Sucy didn't."

"She's a picky eater with a fast metabolism that's all. You and me have a sweet tooth." 

"I guess so." Akko said. Her bright smile returned there was no sense in being upset. A round and soft tummy could be cute. She liked cute. The extra pounds look cute on Lotte.

The only problem is broomsticks. She was never good with broomsticks. But her freshman 15 made riding them even harder. Before she had trouble landing and slowing down. Now Akko couldn't even get the broom off the ground. And when she did it was slow and didn't make it that high. One extra embarrassing morning the weight of her chub had the broomstick in 2 pieces. Right in front of Diana too. Akko wondered if Diana got the 15 too. She tried to imagine it. Diana bursting out of her Luna Nova uniform. With a few buttons popped and the rest straining to contain her belly. Akko giggled at the image. 

She took the pieces of her broom and went back to her dorm. She was eager for dinner that night they were going to be serving cake for the headmistress' birthday. Akko looked at her puffy belly and decided another 15 might not hurt.


End file.
